A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, the computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into small blocks called packets, which are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. The destination device extracts the data from the packets and assembles the data into its original form. Dividing the data into packets enables the source device to resend only those individual packets that may be lost during transmission.
Certain devices, referred to as routers, maintain tables of routing information that describe routes through the network. A “route” can generally be defined as a path between two locations on the network. Upon receiving an incoming data packet, the router examines destination information within the packet to identify the destination for the packet. Based on the destination, the router forwards the packet in accordance with the routing table. A router uses interface cards (IFCs) for receiving and sending data packets via network links. These IFCs are installed in ports known as interfaces and are configured using interface configurations.
One way to meet increasing bandwidth needs is to use multi-chassis routers. A multi-chassis-router is a router in which multiple routing nodes are physically coupled and configured to operate as a single routing node. One example of a multi-chassis router includes multiple line card chassis (LCCs), which include one or more IFCs for sending and receiving packets, and a central switch card chassis (SCC), which provides top-down management of the LCCs. This type of multi-chassis router is often referred to as a single-headed multi-chassis router, i.e., a routing system in which all routing computations are done on a single routing engine that is designated as the master of the routing system. To peer routers on the network, the multi-chassis router appears as a single routing node. Because multi-chassis routers combine resources of multiple routing devices, multi-chassis routers have much higher bandwidth capabilities than standalone routers. For example, the use of multi-chassis routers can simplify and improve routing on a service provider network by consolidating routing functions onto fewer routers.
In order to maintain an accurate representation of a network, routers typically send periodic packets to each other to communicate the state of the device. These periodic packets are sometimes referred to as “keepalives” or “hellos.” For example, a first router may send a packet to a second router every five seconds to verify that the router is still operational. The first router may require the second router to respond in a certain amount of time. When a response packet is not received in the allotted time frame, the first router expecting the message may conclude a failure has occurred, such as failure of the second router or failure of the link connecting the two routers. Consequently, the first router may update its routing information to exclude that particular link, and may issue a number of update messages to neighboring routers indicating the link failure.
However, a number of non-failure conditions may prevent the second router from responding to the first router within the required periodic response time. For example, the computing resources of the second router may be consumed due to heavy network traffic loads. In other words, with the increased amount of network traffic on the Internet, for example, many conventional routers have become so busy performing other functions, such as route resolution, that the response time to periodic packets is not sufficient. Furthermore, the increased complexity of current routers has increased the number of processes concurrently executing on the router, each of which require computing resources. In addition, there has been continual demand to shorten the allowable time to respond to such periodic messages in order to accelerate the detection of failure conditions.